In conventional processes for separating a wafer including a plurality of chips into a plurality of individualized chips, which may be formed such that a backside-metallization for a subsequent diffusion soldering may be provided, a forming of a binary compound of copper and silicon may occur, wherein such compound may be copper silicide (e.g. pentacopper silicide, Cu5Si). This intermetallic binary compound Cu5Si may be formed upon heating mixtures of copper and silicon, e.g. due to diffusion soldering, wherein in a conventional processed chip copper is typically included within the back side metallization and silicon is typically included within the chip material. In conventional chip processing copper silicide thin film may be used for passivation of copper-based chips, where it may serve to suppress diffusion and electromigration and may serve as a diffusion barrier. The copper silicide is usually formed either at regions of a processed back side metallization of the chips of the plurality of chips and/or at the chip edges of these chips, i.e. at the interface of the back side metallization and the chip edges, for instance. The forming of the copper silicide at these regions may lead to an increasing volume of the chip material at such regions which in turn may lead to material split-offs (e.g. so-called chip cracks).